Unknowingly Drawn Home
by messymissy
Summary: In 2025, Max was thought to have been killed, but she actually wasn't and had been taken by an unknown enemy. She then escaped but only knows about what she is and has only part of one memory from her past. Years later, she somehow returns...
1. Events of the Rescue

Title: Unknowingly Drawn Home  
  
By: messymissy  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to its creators and Fox. I only came up with the ideas for this fic and I made up all the other characters that don't belong to the show.  
  
Note: This story doesn't really follow the show at all.  
  
Summary: In 2025, Max's family and all those who cared about her thought that she had been killed by their enemies. She wasn't killed though, but was taken by an unknown enemy to a different country. She then escaped but with only part of a memory of her past and the knowledge about what she is. All else is forgotten. Years passed and she somehow found her way back home with a couple of surprises...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
TERMINAL CITY - 2025  
  
Life was going on as usual that day in Terminal City. It started out as fair, but it had soon became a day in which no one who was living in Terminal City at that time would ever forget.  
  
This day was a day of great despair among the inhabitants of Terminal City for on that day, they had lost their leader. The leader who had become a good friend of theirs, who they all had learned to care deeply about, and had done so much for them over the years was now dead.  
  
Terminal City received the news of what had happened to Max upon the return of those who were on the rescue mission after they had received a call for back up from her of the attack.  
  
A rescue team was deployed right after the call, but they didn't arrive to the scene quick enough to prevent chaos. People with all sorts of weapons were scattered all through the streets looking for transgenics by the time they got there.  
  
The team of transgenics then quickly rushed into the mess crazy acting people in search for those who needed their help to escape from the crazy people.  
  
They soon found Zack fighting off his attackers. They quickly ran to his aid and helped him knock out his attackers. After the all the attackers in sight were down, Zack slowly sank to the ground, and before he lost consciousness, he told them to find Max and their daughter Emily.  
  
Little Emi was found just around a corner, hidden, not far off. She was quite frightened, but luckily unharmed. She was then taken back to Terminal City to wait with her unconscious father for her mother's return.  
  
But when the rescue troops returned, Emily saw that her mother wasn't with them, and she later found out why.  
  
After Emily was found, the others continued their search for Max. But before they barely even had a chance to even start looking for her, something happened that stopped them cold in their tracks. A short distance off a shot was distinctly heard followed by a sharp cry from Max.  
  
Then there was silence. Not a sound was to be heard for seconds.  
  
Suddenly, laughter broke out among what sounded like a group of people in the direction of the shot. Their laughter and cruel comments were enough to tell the transgenics from Terminal City of what had happened.  
  
They just stood where they were and just stared at one another. Pain, hatred, and fear among other emotions were written on each of their faces. Pain for the loss of their friend and leader. Hatred for the fact that transgenics are hated by the normal people and that they'd taken so many of their kinds lives already without remorse. Fear for their lives for the fact that they are wanted dead by the norms and others who hate them.  
  
But out of these emotions, fear wasn't the emotion that stood out the most upon their faces for they have accepted who and what they are and are willing to fight for their freedom. They have done so for a while now even though they still fear what might happen to them in the future. Hatred and pain were more vivid upon their faces than any other emotion.  
  
They wanted to kill all of the people who have killed their kind just because of the fact that they were transgenics and were different from what the humans considered normal, but they refrained from killing them for if they did, they would make life much more harder for themselves. It wasn't not fair that regular humans were allowed to kill innocent transgenics just because of what they are and it would be considered an all right thing to do by the majority, but if a transgenic killed even the worst human, they would be considered as evil and bad. It wasn't not fair that they were treated different just because of what they are. It wasn't their fault that they were created different. They just so wanted to show just how wrong the humans were in what they were doing to the transgenics and get revenge for their kind's deaths, but they couldn't. All they could do was stand back, watch, and if possible save the humans' targeted transgenic when they had the chance.  
  
All of these thoughts and many more were running through the transgenics' minds in the moment that they had learned that another one of them had fallen. How they were treated was just not fair and they so wished that they were able to teach the horrid transgenics haters a lesson. But that wasn't possible for transgenics were greatly outnumbered by the human population.  
  
The laughter of the killers slowly died down as they departed from the scene. Soon they were gone.  
  
The transgenics slowly approached the location in which they had heard the shot and cry. As they got nearer to it, dread filled them for from the location where the group of humans had just left, they could smell a faint scent of blood.  
  
They crept closer and closer to the location so they could investigate the scene of what had happened. When the TC transgenics reached the scene, they saw a large pool of blood surrounded by many unconscious bodies scattered all about.  
  
Max was nowhere to be seen, but they suspected that the blood was hers. The humans' comments were enough to justify that, and there was just so much blood loss. Losing that much blood is not a good sign.  
  
But then, maybe the blood wasn't hers. Maybe it was someone else's. They knew that she was shot, but where was her body?  
  
The leader of the team then ordered one of the other transgenics to take a blood sample so they'd be able to confirm whether or not it was truly Max's blood that was spilled upon the ground of the scene of the battle that had taken place where they stood near of.  
  
They searched and searched for her body, but it was nowhere to be found. The attackers must have done something to it.  
  
After hours of searching without any success, the leader called everyone together once more and they headed back to Terminal City.  
  
As they all entered the city, they all wondered how they were going to tell everyone of what they thought had happened to their leader and friend. Especially her family.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
What do you think of this? Sorry if it was poorly written! I had a better copy but it was somehow deleted! Feel free to correct me on anything that you think I messed up on!!!!!  
  
I'm having trouble in trying to figure out who the leader of the rescue team of transgenics should be!!! Who do you think it should be? Alec?  
  
Please review!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!!!!! 


	2. Missing or Dead?

Title: Unknowingly Drawn Home  
  
By: messymissy  
  
Note: THANKS MEL AND PUNKASS PRINCESS FOR REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(For other information, go to part 1.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
INSIDE TERMINAL CITY  
  
The rescue team finally returned after hours of being gone. They could all feel the tension that was in the air of the city.  
  
Alec led the group through the city's streets and toward the city's main building. Just before they reached the door, he told the person with the sample of blood to go run some tests on it to see what the results would bring.  
  
"Go get the blood tested as quickly as you can, Brin. We need to know if it's hers before we start jumping into any conclusions. For all we know, she could just be missing and all that blood could be someone else's even all that we heard, saw, and knew happened tells us otherwise. We need something some confirmation one way or another," Alec said solemnly.  
  
She just nodded and started to leave, but Alec stopped her for a second.  
  
"Oh, um, Brin? Did you radio in back here about what we think might have happened to Max?" he asked her.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Good," he said. "Now go do the tests and report back to me directly afterwards."  
  
She nodded again and left.  
  
Alec then turned to everyone else in the group and asked, "Did any of you radio back here with any information about what we think happened?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Good, this is what we're going to do. Tell no one that Max's dead because don't know whether that's true or not. Just say that she's missing for now. We need to wait for Brin to return with the tests before we can do anything else. We can't get everyone all riled up," he explained.  
  
Everyone nodded understandingly.  
  
"Does it really matter what we tell them? They're going to be riled up anyway," a dark haired and dark eyed transgenic asked softly.  
  
"Just don't tell them that she's dead, Krit. Missing is a whole lot better than dead," was Alec's reply.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't lie to them Alec. Especially to my family. I can tell everyone else that, but you know how our family is, they'll see right through me. Especially Syl and Zack. I was never good at lying to them."  
  
"I never said to lie to them. I just said to not tell them that Max could be dead and that she's just missing which can just as well be it. We don't know for sure," Alec answered. Then he spoke out to everyone, "Okay, I'll just make this a little bit easier for everyone to handle okay? I'll tell everyone that she's missing so none of you will have to deal with that. All you have to do is keep your mouths shut about the situation and tell anyone who questions you that you cannot give out any information about what happened at this time. How's that?"  
  
"Not going to work, Alec. They'll get suspicious if we say that. They'll know that we're hiding something," a transgenic called Gem said.  
  
"Okay, okay! How about we just go with the story that she's missing. That could just be what it is. Just tell them that if they ask. You can tell them your side of the story but leave out anything that will lead them to think that she has been killed. This way none of you have to lie about anything and are just leaving some things out, which isn't lying, and it will be believable because none of us would be lying and didn't make anything up. Now will this work?" Alec said in frustration.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
They then continued toward the building and entered it. They saw that most of the other transgenics had already gathered into the building waiting for the return of the team for news of what had happened and the return of Max. Seconds after they had entered, all eyes were immediately on them and the televisions that were in there were muted. Everyone was staring at them questioningly.  
  
Just then from nearby, a doggish looking transgenic, a blond woman, and a man with copper hair stood up from where they were sitting and approached Alec, Krit, Gem, and the other transgenics that had just entered the building. Others around them stood up also. Everyone else remained seated and just watched with keen eyes.  
  
All was silent for a moment. It was as if everyone in the building knew what had happened. They all wore grave expressions and no one spoke. It was as if they were afraid of the news that the rescue team was going to bring.  
  
Then after a while of the tense silence, the puppy-faced transgenic finally broke it and asked the question that was in all of their minds.  
  
"Alec," he asked with a sad look on his face, "what happened to Little Fella? Something happened to her didn't it?"  
  
Alec looked down to the ground and sighed. He then looked back up and looked at the other transgenic in the eye.  
  
He answered his friend's question softly, "Something did happen to Max, Joshua."  
  
Alec then turns away from Joshua and raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear him.  
  
"Listen up everyone," he said. "You all are most likely wondering about what just happened outside this city today and now about Max because as you can see, she's not here right now."  
  
He paused and looked around. A murmur had broken through the crowd.  
  
He then continued by saying, "Well, all I can tell you is from our point of view of what happened for we were only there for the search and help of them. If you want to know what actually happened when they were attacked, you'll have to wait for them to tell you. As you all know, earlier today Max, Zack, and Little Emi were attacked by a group of crazy people who are totally against our kind. You all know that those people meant to kill them just because they are transgenics judging by the way Zack returned. We found him first being attacked by around 10 of those humans so we helped him out and knocked them all unconscious. By that time though, he had suffered many injuries along with a couple of bullet wounds, which were enough to make him lose consciousness, after all of the enemies in sight were taken out. By the way, where is he and how's he doing at the moment?"  
  
"He's still unconscious in the infirmary. Emi's there with him and Jondy's making sure they're all right," answered the copper-haired man.  
  
"Thanks, Zane," Alec said with a nod towards him. "Now where was I?"  
  
"Can you stop goofing off now and tell us what happened? It's no time to pretend that you forgot what you were saying. Be serious already!" cried the blond woman.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes and said, "I am being serious, Syl! I really did forget where I was! Uh, that wasn't a very good thing to say about myself huh?"  
  
Syl sighed, "No, but will you please go on now?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I will. Now lets see... Okay, after we found Zack and some of us took him back here, the rest of us continued our search and found Emi not far away and brought her back here. Then we continued to search for Max. The thing is though, we thought we heard her a distance off, but we couldn't find her anywhere. We searched and searched, but we still couldn't find her and we've covered a lot of ground too over and over again, so we came back here. All I can say right now is that we think that she could be missing..."  
  
Just then the door opened behind him.  
  
Brin came quickly to him and said in a low voice, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Alec nodded and said to everyone else, "Now will you please excuse me. I need to leave for a moment, but what I just told you all is just about it about what we know."  
  
With that he left the building with Brin.  
  
They walked quickly back to where they had discussed their plans of what to say to everyone so they wouldn't be overheard by any transgenic. They then stopped and Alec asked with a masked expression, "What are the results of the blood test."  
  
Brin answered without looking at him, "It's hers Alec."  
  
He sighed as he heard what she had to say. He had hoped that their thoughts had been a mistake and that the blood that they had found on the ground hadn't been hers.  
  
Alec then looked at Brin again. He had heard the strained sound in her voice as she told him that. He knew that she was trying to hold back her emotions. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Brin, look at me."  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"Brin, look at me," he said as he lifted her head up so he was able to see her eyes. They looked as if they were trying to hold back tears and that she was fighting with herself to stay strong.  
  
"Look Brin, just because the blood is hers doesn't mean that she's... you know. It doesn't mean that. There's still a chance that she still out there somewhere. Her body wasn't found anywhere near the blood."  
  
"How do you know that she isn't though?" she asked him with tears in her eye.  
  
"I don't. I just hope that everything will be all right," he answered and with that, he pulled her into a comforting hug. "She could still be alive Brin."  
  
Just then, they heard a Krit calling out their names with a note of panic in it.  
  
"Brin! Alec! Where are you?"  
  
They stepped away from each other and Brin wiped her eyes.  
  
"We're over here Krit!" she answered as they headed towards him.  
  
Within seconds the met up with him. Before they even had a chance to question him, he said frantically, "You've got to get back to headquarters now!"  
  
"What happened? Did you guys tell everyone that Max's dead?" Alec asked as they ran back.  
  
"We didn't tell them anything like that! But they know now!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The news! It's on the news! Max is dead!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review! 


	3. The Burning

Title: Unknowingly Drawn Home  
  
By: messymissy  
  
(For other information, go to part 1.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
MAIN BUILDING OF TERMINAL CITY  
  
They had nearly reached the main building when Krit told them that it was said on the news that Max was dead.  
  
Brin and Alec screeched to a stop right then and there as they heard what Krit said.  
  
"What! What do you mean?" Alec exclaimed in surprise. "How would they know if Max is dead or not?"  
  
"Are you sure, Krit?" Brin asked her brother.  
  
Krit just turned his head towards the building and said sadly, "As much as I don't want to believe it's her, I think that it just might be. What they have on the news is very convincing. I left to find you two when I first heard that they've got information on Max. I only stayed long enough know that she's dead so I don't know the details. They're probably still at the beginning of their broadcast right now on what happened to her. Go in there and take a look for yourselves."  
  
Brin just stared at Krit for a moment in shock. She then bolted towards the main building. She had to see for herself whether Max was truly dead or not.  
  
Krit and Alec just watched her for a few seconds. They then followed her lead and headed quickly back to the building. They were not far from it when they saw that she had reached it and ran through the open doors. Seconds later, the two transgenics were also speeding through the doors. As they went through, they had to quickly stop themselves in their tracks to avoid running into Brin for she had stopped only a few paces right in front of the door.  
  
"Why did you..." Alec started to ask Brin, but his voice trailed as he saw what had stopped her so near the door.  
  
Brin was standing in a rigid stance and looked as if she had just frozen in her tracks as she entered the building and hadn't moved from her position. All she was doing now was staring directly at the closest television in her sight with a pale and grave face.  
  
Everyone in the building was also staring at whichever one of the many televisions that were in the building that was the nearest to them and they too were watching and listening to what the humans had on the news in a solemn silence. All of the televisions were now no longer muted and was turned to the same channel to receive the coverage of what is happening outside the Terminal City perimeter from all of the points of the room.  
  
What was showing on the televisions at the moment was just horrible to watch because even though what was shown was plainly cruel torture, it also brought back sorrowful memories for Alec. The footage of what was going on the outside of Terminal City was like a reminder for him of what had happened to a good friend of his, Biggs, just a few years ago.  
  
Everyone was watching what was going on with grim expressions on their faces with a mixture of other emotions that were of fear, anger, and grief among others of a similar sort.  
  
~*~ON THE TELEVISION~*~  
  
A huge crowd of the screaming ordinary people was gathered around a fire that engulfed a frame of an X, which had a dark-haired woman tied to it. The woman looked as if she was unconscious for her head was drooped and not a sound could be heard from her through the bellowing crowd of people who were cheering on the burning of the person. The fire was growing and growing and the flames were enveloping her body so that only her head of dark hair was only to be seen.  
  
Through the time in which the footage of the burning was shown, a newscaster's voice was inserted into the footage and they were giving explanations about what was going on at the scene of the fire.  
  
The newscaster was saying, "People from all over the city have gathered here to this location to witness the burning of one of the most vicious of the population of the freaky world of transgenics. This transgenic had been found not that long ago in the streets by a couple of cops in a beaten condition. It looked as though someone had found her and had tried to give her what she deserved in a good beating, but had done so unsuccessfully so that she was still alive, but unconscious, when she was found. Finding that she hadn't been killed, the cops, along with others who had gathered around the transgenic, decided to put the transgenic to its end for good. As the news spread about the transgenic, crowds of people who wanted the transgenic fiasco to end started to gather from all through the city to see what was to be done to the transgenic that was found."  
  
"Without much thought of what to do, the angry people of the city along with the cops decided to, as you can see, burn the transgenic to its death in the same way as how many of them were killed before. This burning of all of the transgenics of the past and at the moment is a statement that things are still being done about the transgenic problems and that the people of this city are still trying to free themselves from the danger of the population of the killing race of transgenics that reside so near to them."  
  
The footage then moved away from the fire and panned out into the crowd of hollering people. It stopped as the view showed a man with a microphone who was obviously the newscaster for this report. He now asked the people that were around him of their opinions of the transgenics and of what was being done to one of them now.  
  
About five people rushed forward to state their opinions and they managed to get the microphone away from the newscaster after a while of wrestling with him. Then the group of people gathered around the microphone battling amongst themselves for the use of the microphone while they shoved the newscaster out of the way.  
  
"I think that it's great that something's being done to that transgenic over there. It shows those other freaks that they don't belong here and that we're still serious about taking them out!" yelled a giant sized man that looked as if he was part of a really obnoxious gang that does all sorts of drugs with many tattoos and piercings, and he looked crazy enough for people to think that he was ready to rip the head off of someone.  
  
Wild shouts of agreement could be heard all around him as he stated his opinion.  
  
The microphone then was grabbed out of his hand and another man with bloodshot eyes and a harsh demeanor said, "Yeah! Those freaks don't belong here! We need to get them off the streets! We've been letting them run around here for too long now! We need to put an end to all of them! I wish that all of the freaks were here right now so we can throw them all into the fire!"  
  
A bunch of whoops and excited hollers of agreement followed what the man said.  
  
After the loud cheering had died down, a microphone went to a strict looking woman with an aristocratic air about her and she said, "After all these years these horrible creatures are still running around! We need to get them off our streets for our children and our own safety! They might think that staying in that dumb city of theirs is safe now after all these years and they might think that us humans have gotten and forgotten about them, but we haven't! One of these days we'll be able to get rid of them for good! No one's safe until all of the transgenics are gone!"  
  
All of the people that had heard what the woman had said started to clap and whistle.  
  
The microphone then somehow returned to the newscaster and it showed him protecting himself and the microphone from others who tried to get it from him.  
  
"You've just received three quite popular views about the transgenics by three of the this city's people. All of their views were agreed with by a large majority of the people here today, as you can see and hear," the newscaster said as the camera panned the crowd of people. He then continued, "Transgenics are still a major threat to us today and even though we've tried in the past to get rid of them, none of our attempts have been successful. Through the last few years, many of the freaks have been killed and many of our forces have tried to continuously to take them out. This burning of this transgenic is just one out of the many of them that have been gotten rid of and there are most likely more deaths of these freaks to come. From the feel of what is happening at the moment, there is most likely going to be another attack on the city of the transgenics and from what we know of the transgenic that's burning nearby, this attack most likely is not going to be an easy one."  
  
Just after the newscaster's last comment, everyone that was watching the burning suddenly erupted and even though the newscaster had a microphone, his voice was drowned out. This time the crowd's reaction wasn't to what was said about the transgenics because the noise broke out from all of those who had gathered, not just those who were near the microphone and camera.  
  
The camera then searched for the cause of the uproar and it stopped at where the fire had been.  
  
The fire had gone out and all that was left was a pile of ruin.  
  
The crowd of people were celebrating the fact that the transgenic that was tied to the X had been turned into ash and that the fire had completely burnt itself out.  
  
As the camera shot that scene, the newsman said, "One transgenic down, many more to go. At least we no longer need to worry about the X-5 that had been of great importance to the city of transgenic anymore. We have finally put the X-5 with the barcode of 332960073452 to her death..."  
  
After that the screen turned to an indoors scene and another newscaster began their report.  
  
~*~OFF THE TELEVISION~*~  
  
Seconds after the shocking broadcast of the burning, all of the televisions were switched off as if it were planned.  
  
Heavy silence followed as the inhabitants of Terminal City took in what they had all just heard.  
  
Soon everyone broke out in hysteria. Questions flew about mixed in with many emotions.  
  
"Oh, man, this just can't be happening," Syl said in a trembling voice as she plopped down in a chair. "This just can't be happening."  
  
Zane then faced Alec, Brin, Krit, and the others that were out on the rescue mission. They hadn't moved much from their positions and were still standing not that far from the door. He said in an emotionless voice, "Missing, huh? Well, it turns out that what you say is no longer valid even though that was our hope. It's been now confirmed that Maxie's dead, not missing."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yay! I've got another part up!  
  
What do you think about this?  
  
Thanks for reviewing Rosie, Sohna, 4J5A2, and Mel!  
  
A QUESTION FROM THE AUTHOR: SHOULD I WRITE A PREQUEL TO THIS? I'M KIND OF WONDERING IF ANYONE WOULD BE INTERESTED IN IT IF I WRITE IT. I REALIZED THAT I KIND OF MADE A JUMP IN TIME A FEW YEARS WHEN I STARTED THIS, SO SHOULD I WRITE A PREQUEL WHEN I HAVE THE TIME OR WHEN I FINISH THIS? IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT, WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE IN IT? I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.  
  
sohna: As you can see, your review kind of made me wonder about a prequel. Zack's reaction will be coming soon.  
  
Rosie: I know that I kind had Alec out of character. Are any of the others out of character? Would you mind telling me how to maybe improve with them? I just tend to just write out my ideas without actually trying to make what I write fit into how the character is actually like so there might be some errors in how the characters are portrayed.  
  
4JA2: *smiles and shrugs about the cliff hanger* I'm glad that you like the story! Here's the next part!  
  
Mel: Yep, what an ending huh?  
  
Thanks for reading through all this if you are!!!  
  
Please review! 


	4. The Blows of the News

Title: Unknowingly Drawn Home  
  
By: messymissy  
  
(For other information, go to part 1.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
TERMINAL CITY  
  
Everyone that had seen the news was in hysterics. Many emotions ran as the realization hit those who had watched the television broadcast of the burning of Max. The people of Terminal City were incredibly angry and were in agony because of the harsh loss of their friend and leader. They were either feeling to the likes of those two emotions or they were too stunned and numb to feel a thing. Everyone in Terminal City was pained by what had happened, but none of them were more hurt by it than those who considered her as family.  
  
"I...I can't believe that she's gone," said a dark skinned and dark hair woman. She was hugging her crying six-year-old against her while she tried to hold back her own tears.  
  
"None of us can, Jace," Joshua said mournfully. "Poor Little Fella. It's not right for this to have happened to her. It's not fair for anyone, especially her."  
  
Joshua then walked to the table in which Jace sat and gave her and Little Max a comforting hug.  
  
Brin, who was in a trance ever since she had laid her eyes on the television, finally broke out of it. She was now wearing a mask upon her face that was very well known among the transgenics. The mask that was on Brin's face held the expression that was deprived of emotion.  
  
She looked slowly around the room and took in everyone's reaction to what was just shown on the television.  
  
Brin then spoke in an even, nearly emotionless voice. "I guess there's no need for any of the confirmation that we have now is there?" she asked quietly.  
  
Those that were around Brin and had heard what she had said turned and look at her in confusion as they fell silent. The only people that were not confused by the wording of her words were the people who were on the rescue team.  
  
Zane, who had now moved back to his table, slowly asked, "What do you mean Brin? What confirmation are you talking about?"  
  
The others who had not heard what Brin had said clued in on it as soon as they realized that some of the people around them had grown silent.  
  
"What were the results, Brin?" Gem asked solemnly with a knowing look.  
  
Brin looked at Alec as if to ask whether or not to tell everyone what she meant.  
  
He nodded to indicate that she could tell them.  
  
She sighed and as her mask slowly started to melt away. She said, "You all know what happened out there when we were on the mission right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, when we were looking for Max, we heard her a distance off after a shot was fired and went in that direction to find her, but we weren't able to. What we were able to find though was an extremely large puddle of blood. Dread filled us as we saw it, but we knew that there was a possibility that the blood wasn't hers and was someone else's, so we took a sample of the blood and continued our search for her. Even though we had searched a great deal of area around the location of the blood, we didn't find a trace of her. The thought never occurred to us that she had been taken out of the area and into that city where she ended up getting burnt to death..."  
  
Brin paused for a moment and tension filled the room. By the look on everyone's faces, it looked as though they already knew what Brin was going to say next.  
  
When she spoke again, she spoke quickly and her voice broke near the end of what she said. "I tested the blood that we brought back right when we came back that to Terminal City. I got the results of the test and... and the blood is Maxie's!"  
  
She then plopped herself down on a chair and turned away from everyone.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, a little two-year-old boy from the table jumped up and ran to Krit exclaiming in a curious and confused voice, "Daddy! Whath's wong wit everybothy? Why's Mommy cwying?"  
  
Everyone jumped at the unexpected outburst.  
  
As his son got closer to him, Krit bent over to pick him up into his arms.  
  
Krit looked over at Syl and saw that her head was bowed as she tried to hide her face. He then turned his head to look at his son's innocent face. Krit tried to figure out a simple way of explaining to his young son about what had happened so he'd know of what's going on, but was sheltered from the cold, hard truth at the same time.  
  
"Um... You see kiddo, the reason why everyone's acting the way they are is because something bad happened today. Something so bad happened that it hurt everyone and that's why Mommy and a few other people are crying," Krit explained to his son.  
  
"Whath happened today?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Something really bad," was the reply.  
  
"Whath's weely bad?"  
  
"Something really bad."  
  
"Whath is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, Greg. Please don't question me anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Greg..." Krit started to say, but was interrupted by Alec.  
  
"What you father's trying to say, Greg, is that something happened today to your Aunt Maxie that has hurt everyone. Don't you worry though because the bad thing is that she is no longer here anymore and has moved on to the Good Place. What everyone's sad about is that we are not able to see her anymore because she's now in the Good Place," Alec said.  
  
"I won'th be able to see Aunthy Maxthie anymore? She's in the Good Place, buth can'th she come visit me?" Greg asked sadly. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Greg buried his head into his father's chest and began to cry. Krit carried him back to the table and sat down next to Syl. Syl took her son into her arms and began to rock him back and forth.  
  
Greg soon fell asleep.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out, Alec," Krit said at last. "Little Greg could have gone on forever with his questions."  
  
"No problem," Alec replied.  
  
Syl, who had not spoken a word since she had sat down in her chair after the television broadcast, now looked up at them with tear-filled eyes and tears running down her cheek. She said softly, "You might have been able to explain what happened to Max like this to Little Greggy here, but how are you going to explain to everyone else what happened. How are we going to break the news to everyone that are at the infirmary right now? How are we going to tell Jondy and Little Nikki about this without sending Jondy into an early labor? What are we going to tell Little Emi and Zack? The loss of Maxie is extremely painful for us, but when Zack finds out that his wife is now dead and Emi learns that her mother's gone, it's just going to break their hearts."  
  
Silence filled the room as everyone looked at one another.  
  
"I should probably tell them what happened," Alec said. "I was in charge of finding everyone so they'll most likely want a report from me and will ask about the mission."  
  
"No," Zane said. "You can tell Zack and Emi, but I have to tell Jondy and Nicole."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Everyone sat in a dread-filled silence overcome with their own grief about the situation and no one wanted to think about the pain that those who weren't in the building now would soon have to face.  
  
After a few minutes, Alec broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, man, how am I going to tell Zack and Little Emi?" Alec asked sadly.  
  
Just then a little voice spoke out from behind him and asked, "Tell Daddy and me what?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope this was okay!  
  
The mistakes in this when Greg was talking were done on purpose because I tried to make him sound like an advanced two-year-old. Other mistakes I would have made on accident and haven't caught!  
  
S-P aka SmartiPants: I'm glad that you like my story! I'm sorry, but I don't think I should join the group because I'm not an M/L fan and am only a semi M/A fan. I also haven't written any of those pairings yet either so I don't think my joining would do any good.  
  
4J5A2: Hi! Your answers will be answered soon. Don't worry. I think they will be answered in about two or three chapters after this. Here's the next chapter!  
  
serotonin: Thanks for reading! I appreciate what you wrote! I most likely will write a prequel after I finish this.  
  
Brynnmissy: Thanks for reviewing and giving me your suggestion! I should probably try to structure my writing more huh? I'll try more, but the thing is that I actually do a spell check and a little grammar check, but I usually don't do that until a few days after I have posted! (lol) 


	5. Breaking it to Emi

Title: Unknowingly Drawn Home  
  
By: messymissy  
  
(For other information, go to part 1.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Everyone froze at the sound of the little girl's voice. Tension filled the air and even more grief, but everyone tried their best to conceal the emotions that they felt inside of them. They all wanted so much to support the little girl and put on as brave as a face as they could until she was finally told of what had happened.  
  
Alec had just whirled around and had just stared at her in surprise right after he heard her speak. Sorrow, sadness, and guilt filled him as he looked at her, but he forced himself to look normal. He didn't know what to do. Alec didn't expect to see the little four-year-old just then. He didn't even have enough time to think about what to say yet.  
  
"Emi!" Alec cried out after a few seconds. He then went over to her and asked, "What are you doing here right now? Aren't you suppose to be in the infirmary?"  
  
"I'm suppose to be in the infirmary? What do you mean I have to be in the infirmary, Uncle Alecky?? I don't have to be there if I don't want to be. Nothing said that I had to be there," Emi replied.  
  
As Emi spoke, she didn't sound like any average four-year-old. Her speech was much more advanced and intellectual than normal children of her age. She spoke in a way that was quite unusual for children her age. The way she spoke gave off a sense of young intellect and a feel of being more advanced to those that do not know her or her kind and were not use to young children developing so quickly and efficiently. Then again, unusual development rates were expected among the children of the transgenics because of their parent's/parents' advanced built and capabilities.  
  
"You know what I mean, Emily," Alec said to her. "Please stop doing that right now. This is not the time to be playing these word games. Now, why are you here instead of at the infirmary?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "The reason to why I'm here instead of in the infirmary with my dad is because Aunty JoJo said that he'll be just fine after he heals and that nothing's wrong beyond his battle wounds and some blood loss. I know that Daddy's getting better because I can see his wounds slowly heal when I was watching him and he's looking better, but he's just not up yet. I'm here now because it's been a long time since we were brought back here and I wanted to see if Mommy's back yet. Besides, Auntie JoJo told me to come down here to check to see if there's any information about anything because Auntie's busy checking Daddy and running tests on him while Nicole's busy playing nurse. She also sent me because I was getting fidgety with all the waiting."  
  
As Emi was explaining her reasons to Alec, she had scanned the room and noticed that her mother was nowhere to be seen. She then asked, "So where's Mommy? It looks like everyone's back from the mission, but I don't see her. Where is she?"  
  
Everyone looked at one another nervously not sure of what to do. They knew that she had to be told of what happened, but no one had a clue of how to break it to her.  
  
Alec sighed and thought, 'Poor Emi. This is just going to hurt her so bad. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news for her, but I have to tell her now. It's no use to put off telling her because she would find out about what happened sooner or later.'  
  
Alec walked up closer to Emi and knelt down beside her with his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breath and said quietly to her, "Your mother isn't here, Emi."  
  
"Oh," she replied. "If she's not here, does that mean that she's back in our quarters?"  
  
"No, Emi," Alec said sadly.  
  
Emi then realized that everyone in the room was awfully quiet and took a closer look at all of their expressions. She saw that everyone was staring at her with sad eyes and solemn expressions on their faces.  
  
Emi then turned and faced Alec again. Fear was now written on her face. She said trembling, "Something's wrong isn't it? What happened? Why's everyone looking at me funny? Where is Mommy? Did something happen to her?" Her voice got softer and softer as she spoke.  
  
The room was silent and no one said a word.  
  
Tears were now in Emi's big, brown eyes for she had guessed the meaning of the silence.  
  
"You're all hiding something from me aren't you? Something did happen to Mommy. Please tell me," she begged as a tear slipped down from her cheek.  
  
Alec swallowed a lump that was in his throat. He wished that there was an easier way to explain to Emi about what happened to her mother, but there wasn't. It hurt him to have to break the news to her. Alec didn't want to have to hurt Emi, but he had to tell her.  
  
He hesitated as he started to tell her about what happened. "Emi, your mother, she's... she's..." Alec started to say.  
  
"Auntie Maxie's gone, Emi," a little boy about a year older than Emi said quietly in a mournful voice. He never cried before, but it looked as though he had been crying just now. He choked as he said, "And she's never going to be able to come back to us again because of what those bad people did to her."  
  
"Maxwell!" Jace cried out in dismay.  
  
"What? It's true mom! As much as we all don't want to believe it, she is gone. Slowly breaking the news to Emi isn't going to help the pain. It's useless to beat around the bush. It's going to hurt her no matter what we do. Besides, I think that she already figured out what happened anyway. Or at least has the gist of it," the little boy replied.  
  
Emi just stood in a stunned silence after she had heard what Maxwell, or Xwell as everyone usually called him, had said. Tears were flowing violently from her eyes, but she took no notice of them and just stood there. Emi knew now that her mother was gone. Pain filled her as she realized her loss and it filled her heart with despair, sorrow, grief, and all of the other feelings of hurt and sadness. Her feelings affected her so much that no response came from her of the news except for the strong flow of her tears. Besides that, Emi stood nearly as frozen as a statue. No sound came from her and her expression was blank, save the tears. She was staring off at a distance unseeingly, and she looked like she was trapped within herself and her emotions unable to escape.  
  
Alec, who still had his hands on Emi, saw that she was gazing off in space in despair so he shook her gently and called her name.  
  
"Emi... Emi... Emi, please snap out of it and talk to me," Alec said looking worried.  
  
As Alec called her, Emi's eyes started to refocus again through the tears. She then came out of the paralyzed state that she had been in.  
  
"How are you feeling, Emi?" Alec asked her.  
  
Her face filled with multiple emotions all at once. All in which has one way or another a link to her painful sadness.  
  
Emi then sobbed and said brokenly, "How do... you... think... I feel?"  
  
With that Emi threw herself at Alec and she broke down in his arms, her body shaking with her heartbroken sobs.  
  
Everyone that were in the building had gathered around Emi heavyheartedly.  
  
Joshua, Krit, Jace, Zane, Brin, Little Max, and Syl with Greg approached Emi and Alec and they all hugged Emi and held her as she cried over her mother's death.  
  
Everyone else soon followed, and Emi was enveloped in the arms of the people of Terminal City.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
You know, I'm actually satisfied with this part of the story. I hope that I did the emotions all right in this! Am I moving too slow with the plot?  
  
steph: Hi! I'm glad that you like this story! Don't worry, Jondy will be in the next part! What would you like to know about her in this anyway?  
  
sohna: Alec just told Emi. Well, Little Max did anyway. Now he gets to tell Zack and I don't know how he's going to tell him yet. I might make it like what I did in this part. I haven't planned any war or peace efforts between the regular people and the transgenics yet. I have to get to Max first, which I already have something more or less planned.  
  
serotonin: You'll see how I have Max come back from the dead. It's actually pretty simple and isn't anything magical or anything. I don't know exactly how that's going to turn out though since I'm not even there yet. You know how sometimes a way that you want the story to go kind of changes as you write it out right? I have an idea that might or might not work though. Thanks for reading!  
  
sophie: Here's the next part to this fic! Part four was kind of sad huh? Yeah... Well, I think that this one might just be a little sadder. What do you think?  
  
Thanks again for reading!  
  
Feel free to review!!!  
  
Thanks!!!!! 


	6. Emotions of TC & Thoughts from the Past

Title: Unknowingly Drawn Home  
  
By: messymissy  
  
(For other information, go to part 1.)  
  
Note: Hi! Thanks for being so patient with me! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! School has kept me busy for a while, but now I'm more free to write! Another thing that delayed this update was that I discovered that the disk that I saved my fics on was broken and I lost everything that I had for this part! I hope you don't hate me for not updating for about three weeks! Well here's another part! I hope everyone likes it!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Emi cried for a long time in the arms of the people that care about her. Almost everyone that had come to hug her had now moved away and was now just watching her remorsefully. Those who did stay with her were Alec, Jace, Joshua, Syl, Greg, Zane, Brin, Xwell, and Krit. They all stayed with Emi and were grieving with her over the loss of Max. Each of the adults took their turns in trying to comfort the little girl as she cried and she was passed around about them. Comforting words and sympathy were passed from those about Emi to her with much feeling, care, and tears. Even the adults were now in tears for they were no longer able to hold back their pain.  
  
Most everyone in TC felt pain for the loss of Max especially those that have known her the best and the longest like those that were considered as her brothers and sisters. Others had known her for a few years at the most, but they all came to know her well and had grown to care about her for what and who she was. They had learned that underneath the defiant, bossy, up-front, high-attitude, and temperamental person that Max really is on the outside, she really is a kind, caring, trustworthy, strong, and dependable person on the inside. Not many people had known these things about her in the past up until the time in which Max had found her way to Seattle, made good friends, and her past caught up to her.  
  
Max's relationship with the people of Terminal City hadn't always been like how it was recently, but through the changes of time, things have changed from what they were then to what they are now.  
  
When trangenics first came free from Manticore years ago, everything was hectic and full of confusion, hate, and doubt. Their adjustments to living outside the walls of Manticore were rocky with all of the new concepts of free wills, but as time wore on, the wrongs that Manticore had put upon the transgenics had come to rest and all of the transgenics soon came to realized that even though they were different than the ordinaries, they weren't all that different from them than they had first thought. They are living beings, have emotions, and they are capable in doing all that the ordinaries do, but with some special, unique qualities. The transgenics have learned that even within themselves they have human sides as well. They're just not cold, uncaring soldiers that do what they are told. They feel things, they hurt, and they love. There's a saying that everyone's special in their own way, but if this is true, why do the ordinaries hate the transgenics so much? They're just like everyone else inside and are special in their own ways.  
  
Max had tried to help everyone adjust to the change from Manticore to the real world and that had not been an easy ride for either her or the transgenics of TC, but with the help of many that had already loosened up to the real world and her family, Max was able to help the people of Terminal City find their human self. She and all of the others that understood more about being outside the walls of Manticore didn't force or drill anything into anyone, they just lived their lives as they did and showed others how life really is different than how Manticore had made it sound and look like. Many people didn't like Max much at first, but after some time, people started to see for who she truly was and she was able to worm her way into everyone's hearts and they in turn had a spot in hers.  
  
It's not surprising that everyone that knew about Max's death were miserable. They had just lost a person that had been dear to them.  
  
At this moment Emi had now quieted down and she sat still clutching at Brin with her head laid on her shoulder. Emi had cried so much that she no longer had any tears left to cry. She just sat with a her a pained look on her face with her eyes closed sniffling and burying her face into the crook of Brin's neck.  
  
Brin was trying her best to comfort Emi as she herself tried to calm down. She was rubbing Emi's back, trying to soothe her.  
  
Zane just stared at the heartbroken little girl and everyone else. He knew what he had to do.  
  
He had to tell Jondy and Nicole.  
  
Zane slowly got up from where he was sitting and left the building.  
  
Before he was even five steps out of the door, Alec caught up to him and said gravely, "I'll come with you. Zack might be awake."  
  
Zane just nodded and the two men headed for Terminal City's infirmary.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
How did this go? Sorry for making this so short for such a long wait! I actually planned to put Jondy in this part, but I got sidetracked! She's definitely in the next part though!!!  
  
Just a warning, I won't be writing much in July because I'm going to be away from the computers that I can write this fic on for about three weeks.  
  
TIGER: What other story? I am going to try to finish all of my fics. Don't worry. Zack's reaction will be in a few parts. I don't have much planned for that yet though. I know that the kids are kind of too smart, but it's a fic! *shrugs* I'm probably going to write about how everyone got together in the sequel that I might do to this story! Don't worry about you spelling. I understand you. Thanks for reading!!!!!  
  
STEPH: Jondy's going to be in the next part for sure. I wanted to put her in this part, but I ended up writing it otherwise!!!!  
  
BRYNNYMISSY: Yeah, I should make this story go faster, but it seems like it's not going to anytime soon! I probably lost a bunch of readers for being slow. *sighs*  
  
SEROTONIN: Thanks for the compliment! My story went off the track that I wanted to go again!!! This part was probably weird huh? I just hope that it did bore you or anyone else!!!! Thanks for your comments!!!! You're not going to want to be in Alec's shoes even more soon!!!!!!!! He has to tell Zack!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
